Illustrative of the prior art relating to my invention is Radek U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,411 issued July 18, 1972. Said patent shows cantilever hangers of a type sometimes employed with my improved panel. Frames suitable for supporting such panels are disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,078 dated June 6, 1978.
Heretofore, it has been customary to provide a panel (usually perforated) formed of wood, plywood or the like glued or otherwise secured to a board of rigid material such as metal to provide a base of adequate strength for the support of cantilever hangers and goods carried thereby.